The Ponta Connection
by C-nonymous
Summary: The Prince and the Tensai are back. Fuji is drinking ponta and Ryoma is being manipulative? Who has outsmarted whom? Enjoy this ficcie! Want more? Just gimme a holler.


**Author's Note: **A sequel to 'Ryoma's Surprise'. The prince and the tensai are back. Fuji is drinking ponta and Ryoma is manipulative? So who has outsmarted whom? 

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is the original story of Takeshi Konomi. Only this little ficcie is mine.

**The Ponta Connection **

'So what are you doing this New Year's Eve, Fuji? I heard that that smashing new band will be playing later at the mall, nya. Wanna come with Oishi and me?' 

Eiji and Fuji are playing a game at the street tennis court. Oishi, who was dragged there by Eiji, was content to watch at the sidelines. They took this chance to get some practice while they were still in the middle of their three-day break. 

'I'm sorry, Eiji, but I don't have the strength to play chaperone tonight,' Fuji said. 

'Nya, what are you talking about? Why don't you come with us tonight? You haven't gone out with us for a while now,' Eiji pleaded. 

Oishi rolled his eyes at this pathetic display of Eiji's dramatics. You can't just imagine Eiji looking pitiful enough to sway Fuji's resolve not to go out with them. It's like teaching a clown to cry. He can feel Eiji's rising agitation though, and it means bad news to his partner's playing concentration. 

'Game over,' Fuji declared after smashing the ball near Eiji's baseline. He won. 

'Why do I always see the three of you playing tennis when we are on our tennis break? Aren't we supposed to be resting?' 

Momoshiro approached the three with a sluggish Ryoma following behind. Both boys were in their tennis clothes and are carrying their rackets with them. Fuji greeted them with a smile before going to sit on the bench. 

'I can see that you rest with a tennis racket in your arms, Momo-chan,' Eiji called out to Momoshiro then sat beside Fuji and shouted, 'Fuji is so heartless!' 

'I'm really sorry, Eiji, but I really am not in the mood to go out tonight. I plan to stay at home with the family this evening,' Fuji explained while rummaging in his bag, not looking at Eiji at all. This irked the red-haired boy more than his refusal at his invite. 

'Meanie!' he said. 'Look, if you are worried to go out alone then I can call your fan club prez to set you up with someone.' 

'Please don't do that. I already have a hard time fending them off at school,' Fuji replied. He took a long gulp on his drink when he thought about the raving fan girls running after him for a date. That sounded dreadful, even for him. 

'Nya, what are you drinking there Fuji?' Eiji looked at the tensai's drink and chortled, 'Ponta!? You wanna wrest the ponta king title from Ochibi-chan nya?' 

Oishi noted the strains on Fuji's smile and knows that the tensai's patience is wearing thin. It wouldn't be good to anger Fuji; he will only give you great suffering in return. But his partner is so worked up now upon being refused to recognize all the warning signs of an irritated Fuji. 

'Never mind that. Back to our night out later, we can find someone else if you don't want any fan girls around. I heard that Tezuka will be coming home this afternoon,' Eiji was saying. He stopped when he finally noticed that Fuji had suddenly gone quiet. 

_No smile, eyes opened, contemplative look._ _Uh-oh, _Eiji thought,_ I've really pushed my luck this time._ Fuji is usually a nice guy when he puts his mind to it, or rather, out of it. It's the reason why most people go out of their way to avoid him, including the Seigaku regulars. And although the sempais have more license to tease for having known him far longer than the others, there were just some things that you do not discuss with Fuji. 

One is his brother Yuuta. No need to ask why if you don't want to sign your own death warrant. If even a whisper of his name was heard from your lips, there will be the hell to pay. Absolutely no mercy. Another is Seigaku's former bouchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu. No one could ever deny it; there is a certain bond between the two. Or there was. If there was one pair who is most familiar with each other other than the golden pair, it were those two. What relationship they have had between them, nobody really knows. 

And no one, not even Fuji's best friend, could ever be safe if that certain limit was breached. Eiji closed his eyes and braced himself for the wrath of Fuji Syuusuke. 

'What are you talking about, Eiji-sempai?' Momoshiro's voice cut through the heavy atmosphere between Eiji and Fuji, and Eiji silently thanked him for easing up the tension. He already realized his mistake and turned repentant eyes on his friend, which was acknowledged by a smile on the tensai's face. Eiji turned his mind to the younger boys, who now sat beside them on the bench, and talked about his plans for the evening. 

'We were just discussing about the concert at the mall later,' he said. 

'Oh that. I was asking Ryoma to come with me but he says he has other plans tonight.' Momoshiro told them. 

'Nani? Ochibi-chan has a date? Do tell us nya.' Eiji looked to where Ryoma was sitting beside Fuji. 

'I don't have a date. I just don't see any reason to hurt my ears by listening to some deafening noise.' he explained. 

'Not you, too! I just had a hard time convincing Fuji_' Eiji started but suddenly changed the subject when he saw the warning look on Fuji's face. 'I mean, I'm sure it will be fun! Why don't you two come with Oishi and me? What do you say Ochibi-chan, give it a try nya?' 

'So, Fuji-sempai is not going huh?' Ryoma said. 'I don't know, Eiji-sempai. I'm really not into loud music.' 

'Really Ryoma, quit talking like an old man. You are still young so better enjoy it while you can. Come with all of us tonight, okay?' 

Between Momoshiro's urging and Eiji's pleading, Ryoma knew that there was no way out of this thing. 

'All right, all right. I'll go. Stop that already.' Ryoma sighed. Unconsciously, he reached out and snatched the can of ponta from Fuji's hand and drank from it to wet his dry throat. He looked up to see four sets of eyes staring widely at him. 

'What are you looking at?' 

'Mada mada da ne.' 

'I have never seen anyone come up with a quicker excuse to run off than those three.' 

'Tell me that I just didn't do something stupid.' 

'Don't worry. Everyone makes mistakes.' 

'Sure, you only say that because you haven't acted stupid today.' 

'Of course not. Look, I am sure that they will not talk about it anymore and you will have a wonderful time tonight.' 

'I wouldn't bet on that if I were you.' 

'Ah, but I seem to recall that you were the one who lost on our bet before.' 

'You just got lucky. You won't win next time.' 

'I smell a challenge, Echizen.' 

'Oh, I don't know, Fuji-sempai. You might not be up to it today.' 

'Momo-chan! Ochibi-chan! We are over here!' Eiji called out to them. They were quite near the golden pair when Eiji saw someone else walking behind Ryoma. 'Fuji! You also came nya. B-b-but how_'

'The more people to torture with this noise, the better, right?' Ryoma declared. Everyone turned a surprised looked at him but he just ignored them. He cast some furtive looks in Fuji's direction and noted that even though the tensai have his smile on, Ryoma feels that he is blanching inside. _It's payback time,_ he thought. _Even though I am not really into this kind of things, I would rather die first before I let Fuji-sempai know about it. Feeling someone else's distress really gives one some kind of a power urge._ And whenever he noticed that Fuji is inching away from them, he would hold onto his hand to keep him there beside him. 

_But the noise is starting to grate on my nerves though. And the crowd, ugh! You would think that the wide street would be enough to contain all these people, but no, they still wanted to push and shove like maniacs. Man, I really need to find some other place to go to and fast. The fireworks display at the main corner street looked nice though, from what I have seen earlier. A lot of people were also there, but not like the raving lunatics that are partying over here. I guess I better take Fuji-sempai with me; he looks ready to collapse anytime. _

A new wave of pushing and shoving in the crowds were enough for Ryoma to push his way in the opposite direction of the stage. With all the people going crazy about the band and all, the other sempais didn't notice him slip out while pulling a distraught Fuji-sempai with him. He pulled him away from the concert scene and towards the fireworks display at the corner street. A large screen that was mounted in one of the buildings showed the time where there was only a few minutes left before midnight. 

There was quite a large crowd gathered at the area, but they were able mingle in just fine. They avoided the fan girls that were milling around and were able to greet some of the regulars from other schools. By this time, Fuji have gotten back his composure and asked Ryoma, 'So how do you like the New Year's celebration here so far, Echizen?' 

'Better than you do, Fuji-sempai,' he snickered. 'I kinda expected that the great Fuji-sempai will expire from too much excitement soon but you have surprised me by your persistence.' 

'Sorry to disappoint you but there is nothing in this world that could ever faze me anymore.' 

'Really,' Ryoma said to himself. He saw that the countdown to the New Year has already begun. A wicked smile appeared on his lips before he turned to look back at Fuji. Fuji looked at Ryoma and couldn't hear what the other one was saying so he leaned closer to listen to him. 

'3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!' 

Ryoma pulled Fuji's face close to him and captured his lips for a kiss in time to the cheers of the crowd. After a while, he pulled back to see that the tensai is looking at him with both of his eyes opened. 'What do you say to that, Fuji-sempai?' he asked. 

Ryoma found himself captured in Fuji's embrace and heard him say, 'It's about time.' 

**Afterthoughts: **Thank you for enjoying my ficcie and to those who have reviewed 'Ryoma's Surprise', namely: Jia, Cheeseburger of Doom, firedraygon97, Rinnikka, Regatto (you got your sequel after all) and IchigoCake, this sequel ficcie is dedicated to all of you! Want some more? Tell me and I will try to consult the Fuji-muses. ^.^


End file.
